


CURSED LIBRARY

by vrvryzed



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Library, more tags will be added, they all will learn form this experience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrvryzed/pseuds/vrvryzed
Summary: The guardians disappeared after the corner, and Yeonho asks what's probably the stranger question he ever asked:"What's the definition of this place?"Joe turns to him, studying Yeonho's violet oversized hoodie and his messed black hair. The question remains in the air for moments, while he prepares an answer."You choose a crystal globe. They have magic; each of them has a story. It would be like books, but they are bringing the readers inside and make them heroes of the story. Then the readers have to do what the hero of the story should do. It's called 'the task'. If they do, they come back in real world losing no real time. If not, they get stuck there. You saw the poor man. He is one of the unlucky readers.""We thought there will be books, not crystal globes" Kangmin voices in soft. This was the only part of the definition the boys weren't expecting until now."Ah, third floor then. There are the books" Joe replies.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	CURSED LIBRARY

“The hell could you burn a whole chicken, Yongseung” Dongheon, a visible irritated child to see the black burn of the meat that _costs some nice money_ , wanted to calm down his growing from inside anger and goes out at the balcony to infuse from fresh cold air.

Yongseung follows him with his innocent eyes, then takes out his phone to take a photo to share online, plays the _I am proud of myself_ kind of behavior until he sees the leader coming back, visible calmer.

“We may need a break from this life” was all he said then.

Next morning it was Kangmin’s time to do the morning chores, even though Hoyoung would be in his side view to follow him and help him, as the mom he is. The younger was pouting while taking all the clothes scattered all over two rooms, most of which belonged to Yeonho, the guy who watched them from his bed, chewing some snacks he could hide the day before.

“No, stop now” asked he.

Kangmin got so startled of his hyung’s sudden demand that he didn’t move for a good minute. He sees Yeonho going off his bed, coming closer and taking some jacket from Kangmin’s hand. Then the boy proceeds to turn inside-out all the pockets, and stops when he finds some papers, ticket-sized. He then has the audacity to not care like this is someone’s, not his, and hands the jacket back to Kangmin, leaving to find the leader. Kangmin looks at him going invisible after the walls with a single unanswered (unasked too) question that contains a forbidden word.

Yeonho finds Dongheon in his room stretching his arms. He casually ignores what the leader is doing, circle –walking the room until he comes in front of him and Dongheon finally loses his balance, falling on the floor and throwing glances at Yeonho.

“Can we go there? Until the passes are still valid?” Yeonho hands the passes to Dongheon, and he takes them, trying to remember where they got them from. And he can’t, but gets where Yeonho is heading; he remembers the words he said yesterday directed to Yongseung and more for him, and assumes that Yeonho may somehow heard him then.

“Tomorrow we are free. Call the others here.”

Yeonho leaves the room, only to return back with five boys, three of them yawning, a pure sign that Yeonho had to wake them up for this.

“Who remembers these?” asks Dongheon flashing the passes and looking at every one of them. They all got thinking, until Hoyoung got a light bulb in his mind and asked:

“Ah, the passes we got a month ago? From that girl who wanted to get rid of ‘em? Poor girl looked scary” he chuckles, but then goes calm, same as the others in the room.

“What if we use them tomorrow?” asks Dongheon again, and immediately Gyehyeon nods, walking out of the room, most probably having in mind to just go and try to fall asleep again. Kangmin throws some distrustful glances at Minchan, not hurrying with an answer. Minchan too, chooses to keep his mind filled with everything else but Dongheon’s words, but does scratch his hair as if he is thinking about this.

“Hyung, not all of us are fear-free. Even you are a scaredy cat” adds Yongseung, looking at his band mates with some round eyes and biting his lips into a puppy look.

“It’s not like we will obviously be in danger, aren’t we?” asks Yeonho, eyes full of expectation.

“Let’s go” adds Minchan after a few moments of thinking. “But I’m not so into the idea.”

The rest of the evening they spend looking for more info and reading reviews of the odd place. Mostly of which were like _‘I’m not going there again even paid’_ or _’mama would not let me go there’_. Another one blew a wind of insecurity to the boys: _‘it’s all nice and great until you notice you have to actually spend time doing something and not messing around. Remember u r single all the time, until you actually die in that world and you’re pushed out of the story (or get stuck there idk)”._

“It shouldn’t be this bad, right?” Yongseung asks, scrolling down into the reviews looking for something more positive. “Eh listen here _‘walk in with headphones on and the entire story will have metallic taste (or whatever music you’re listenin to); whatever, if you know how to act, it will turn into a nice experience for you’_. Why can’t we find any photos from inside?”

“The library’s policy is forbidding taking photos” Gyehyeon says, gulping some water. “Same as bringing cats inside, even if dogs are allowed. Why, because cats are devils?”

“The library’s set of rules is kinda strange” adds Minchan. “It doesn’t allow taking a sphere and moving it on another shelf, it doesn’t allow it leaving it in another place than its own. You can’t take photos of everything, you can’t use internet, and you should not use your phone or another device that can make calls. I would understand the thing about photos but… wait, cats are really forbidden to walk in?”

“Written as rule number two, in bold. Seems important” Gyehyeon says, waking up from the sofa to take another bottle with water. There he meets Hoyoung’s foxy eyes, looking at him like he’s trying to deliver him a message. “What, I’m thirsty~” Gyehyeon says back.

“You’re taking the last one, you’re buying more tomorrow” says Hoyoung and turns his phone off. “Alright, I choose to take a shower and prepare mentally for tomorrow. We’re leaving at ten, you know?..”

After him, everyone telepathically agree with him and turn the lights off. Tomorrow they’re gonna face something new.

“Was it really necessary to bring in your skateboard?” asks Hoyoung, taking again a step back from facing Yongseung.

Yongseung, who is going rounds around all of them on his skateboard, is purely happy to have enough road to practice his new tricks. And he is so concentrated with his own actions that does not realize when just bumps into all of them, mumbling fast some unheard excuses and making some hyungs mad. By ‘some hyungs’ falls only Hoyoung now, as Dongheon, who usually would nag the same way, keeps walking a bit past them, busy with looking for the exact location in his phone.

“It should be somewhere here” mumbles Dongheon, and looks around at the few buildings, only to realize he is maybe wrong, again, and keeps his face down back on his phone.

“Hyung, why you left your phone at home?” Kangmin asks Hoyoung, not so happy that they have more and more chances to not find the library, since Dongheon doesn’t seem to find the right address. “You would’ve found it faster, I’m sure.”

“Same as you I guess” Hoyoung answers, grabbing the strap of his backpack to adjust it on his shoulder. His other hand goes around Kangmin’s neck to pull him closer. “Anyway I think the rules won’t allow us to use them, that’s why~”

“Then… can you take Dongheon-hyung’s one and look by yourself?” asks the little with slower voice, not to be heard by anyone except Hoyoung.

But someone does it before Hoyoung gets to look back – Gyehyeon stops until is near Dongheon and takes away his phone, tapping something on it and looking around at the same time. The older just glares at him with eyebrows frowned and arms crossed at his chest, not happy that Gyehyeon can and most probably _will_ find the address in seconds.

“There it is” says Gyehyeon after a few moments, pointing his arm to a spot at some distance away in front of them, and all seven of them turn to the direction he is looking at.

The wooden building is tall and it’s all dark brown; it seems build in an old gothic style and from far, boys were amazed to see a blurry, barely visible fog wave around it that gave the place a stranger image. And even with its appearance that should catch attention, it wasn’t – somehow it manages to stay unnoticed, and the boys really couldn’t notice it from distance away, they had to come closer to take a brief look at it.

Fascinating.

They do come closer, changing no words between them since they are just looking at the library. Then Minchan has an attempt to do what others couldn’t or didn’t want to do. He takes his phone out and tries to picture it. The screen is seeing the building, it even focuses for a better quality, so Minchan just taps on the circle. Then he gasps in surprise.

“What it is?” the others come around him, and Minchan shows them the recent pictures.

The last one is black.

Just black, no outlines or other signs. It’s a black screen.

They exchange looks at each other, while Minchan has another try and receives another black picture in his gallery, and he gives up, hiding the phone back in his pocket.

“Well, it’s starting” says Yongseung, meaning the strange feeling that they did read about the evening before. “Let’s go inside.”

The main door opens with a big crack sound, but once they step in, it becomes more… amiably. People of all ages are walking around slowly, looking at the walls and the shelves with a lot of crystal balls instead of books. The boys walk closer to the counter.

“Oh, it’s your first time here?” asks the worker behind the counter, holding a little smile on his face. The boys are nodding, wanting to look around. “Then you should show your invitations first. And pay for the entry, of course.”

Hoyoung notices a clear “Joe” on his name tag, then makes an effort to open his backpack with little to no sound, because every sound, word or step would make echoes. He hands the seven invitations to him, and immediately looks at two guardians in uniform, walking fast and talking to each other worried. He doesn’t catch any of their words.

“The entry fee depends on the time you are going to spend here” continues Joe calmly. “You should look at this page to decide on it. And please don’t forget to register your name here. All of you” continues he, seeing how all of them turn to him surprised.

“Wait, can’t we use other names instead?” Dongheon decides to speak. “We… well, we are celebrities. And we would like to not let others know about everything we do…”

“Having your real names in our register would help you in case of potential troubles~” Joe delivers without any emotions. “And you won’t be the first celebrities anyway –“

He stops, and the new visitors turn their heads around to look at the source of noise. The two guardians Hoyoung saw before, walking past him, are now going back, both holding strongly a third man by his arms, trying to keep him cool. But the man is visible scared, his legs won't listen to him, his clothes are ripped away, his face has pretty much blood and he is screaming some words impossible to distinguish. The others looking at him are either curious or scared.

The two men in uniforms are leading to the main door. They walk past the counter, throwing Joe a look and a sign him that “they’ll be back in a minute” and take the victimized man outside. A minute later they come back.

“He was in a war place. Totally failed his task and couldn’t get back. Portal told us he has been there for two years, so we had to force the portal to throw him out. That’s why he looks like this.”

“So boy aged two years? Wow~” says Joe in response.

The boys all heard the small exchange of words since they are still here. After the guardians disappeared, Yeonho asks what’s probably the stranger question he ever asked:

“What’s the definition of this place?”

Joe turns to him, studying Yeonho’s violet oversized hoodie and his messed hair. The question remains in the air for moments, until he prepares an answer.

“You choose a crystal globe. They have magic; each of them has a story. It would be like books, but they are bringing the readers inside and make them heroes of the story. Then the readers have to do what the hero of the story should do. If they do, they come back in real world losing no real time. If not, they get stuck there. You saw the poor man. He is one of the unlucky readers.”

“We thought there will be books, not crystal globes” Kangmin voices in soft. This was the only part of the definition the boys didn’t know until now.

“Ah, third floor then. There are the books” Joe replies.

This got them thinking.

It can be dangerous. This place alone isn’t so calm; the globes beautifully set on the shelves are moving their colors inside, like a galaxy running around. And that’s hypnotizing. And that’s why the boys want to explore them. The globes are _inviting_ them to come closer, to take them in their hands and put them into the portal. The boys see the portal too – no, it’s more of them. Just this floor has like six portals, two of them being occupied at the moment.

“We are already here.” Says Gyehyeon with a low voice, after coming closer. “We can explore a globe each and then go home. Or we can just avoid the dangerous ones.” He shows at a big wall full of shelves, and at the word written gold on wood “M I S T E R Y”.

“I want to try it” decides Yeonho, and turns to the paper on the counter with the prices on it. “Two hours? What about two hours?”

“How much it is?” asks Dongheon, since he can’t come closer by himself, because another group of people just storms in, talking loud deciding about the time they should spend now. Clearly, these people are coming here regularly.

“30,000 won each~” replies Yeonho.

This time, Yongseung walks further, watching the portals. They have a circle of blue light some distance around them, and a very small but tall round table are keeping them at eye level. Yongseung sees how someone steps into the circle with a globe in her hand, puts carefully the globe on a support in the center of the big goblet. The circle around the girls becomes taller and taller, until it is above the girl, and waits. She looks at the goblet, hesitates a moments then grabs it with both hands. Yongseung watches the light around her suddenly becoming stronger and light white for a second, and when it calms down, the girl disappears.

He is impressed. He feels how his legs won’t move away, even if another girl (a student maybe, thinks Yongseung) almost hits him running by and quickly excuses herself, but he is just too amazed. He can’t take his eyes off the portal for a few more moments, but when he turns around to go back to his hyungs, the portal’s flame lights up again, and in a second the girl is back in her previous position, with nothing changed on her appearance, but with a wide smile on her face. The small globe is taken then she moves away.

Yongseung wants to try it too.

They wait until the newcomers quickly pay and register. Dongheon pays for four of them and Gyehyeon pays for the other three, after what they all wait in line to read some rules and sign the papers that they acknowledge the risks. Joe hands them all a bracelet with a little hourglass filled with blue powder.

“The powder will turn red when the time is out” informs Joe. “Once it’s red, you have five minutes to get here. It burns.”

It takes a while for Kangmin to understand the just said words, and when he does, Minchan gives him a weak slap on his shoulder to comfort him, smiling softly. “It will be okay~” Kangmin still has the little worry on his face, but receives the affection from the hyung.

“So, the phones won’t work here” starts Dongheon once they move away from the counter. The others are following him yet, knowing that there should be a small talk before everyone would go in different directions.

“And not everyone has them –“ adds Hoyoung. “We should know where to find each other when the time will be up..”

“Or if someone will just spend his time looking around instead of living virtual lives” says Kangmin with a bit of sadness in his voice. Immediately he gets a back hug and Minchan’s head on his shoulder.

“We can meet at that table over there” proposes Yeonho, showing at a table near the window, fully bathing in sunlight. “Every time someone who would want to wait a bit before going, can wait there.”

“Then it’s decided” declares Dongheon, clapping hands once and tries to arrange his hear. Still, he somehow notices a tall mirror into a wall and walks directly there, making it clear that everyone can now go around and explore.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in mind for a brief year be4 gearing all my motivation to finally write it and I will be so mad of myself if I won't finish it before this year comes to dec31th  
> would love all the clicks this will get <3


End file.
